


Someone To Tell You What To Do

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to help Scott exercise his new alpha powers. This time there is a prize at the end that Scott has to hurry up in order to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Tell You What To Do

Scott was late, very late. His alarm hadn’t gone off, his bike had a problem starting, most likely because of the chase in the muddy woods the night before. He was frustrated, and just wanted to get to his first class of the day.

Coach’s class. 

He hadn’t studied, he didn’t have the time the day before, sometimes the supernatural could really fuck up his life.

But he made it to class, thankfully Coach was too wrapped up in explaining something, that he didn’t give Scott shit for being late.

Scott tried to focus, but there was something off with the place. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something different about the room, or maybe the whole school in general. There was a certain smell that he had felt, but didn’t pay it much attention at first. Then that he had the time to sit and think it was really bothering him. It wasn’t a bad smell, not at all. But it was familiar, way too familiar. The problem was that it was too faint for Scott to recognize.

Another thing that was off about the class was that Stiles wasn’t there. Scott had seen the Jeep parked, but he hadn’t seen Stiles anywhere. They were supposed to be in this class together.

“Hey,” Scott leaned forward in his seat to be closer to where Danny was. “Have you seen Stiles?”

“I think so.” Danny whispered back.

The answer made Scott’s heart calm down a little. He hadn’t even realized that his pulse had sped up. After the Nogitsune, Scott couldn’t help but be worried about Stiles when they hadn’t heard from each other more than a couple of hours. And the last time they had spoken was in the evening the day before. Before Scott had gone on a chase and left Stiles in Derek’s loft.

“Was he okay?” Scott asked. Danny looked a little annoyed, but there was compassion in his eyes.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s a big boy. Probably planning something stupid for Coach’s birthday.”

It was a couple of weeks away, but Stiles had felt that as seniors they had to do something amazing that year. Scott nodded without saying another word.

Scott’s phone vibrated from his pocket. He let out a breath, he hoped it wasn’t any bad news. He was hoping that Derek wasn’t going to call him over for something. He just wanted to be a teenager for one day.

Scott smiled when he saw it was from Stiles.

**hows coachs class?**

Scott frowned a little, but texted back.

**boring without your stupid jokes**

A few seconds passed before Scott sent another text. He was starting to worry again. This was so not like Stiles. It felt off.

**where are you?**

About a minute passed before he got an answer, his heart beating fast.

**i want u to find me. focus and let ur senses guide u. ok, scotty?**

There were flashbacks to when Stiles was sleepwalking, but this felt different. More of an exercise than a cry for help. It was one of Stiles’ stupid lessons. Scott had asked him to stop after he became an Alpha, but Stiles never did. There were tests with all his senses.

So Scott excused himself and was now standing in the hallway. To let his senses guide him, that’s what Stiles had asked. Scott could do that. He definitely could do it. He’d sniffed people out before. He could do it.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and there was this smell again. It was stronger, than before, a tiny bit, but it was something. He knew it, he had smelled it before, he was almost sure, but it was so faint even to a werewolf. He had to get closer.

His phone buzzed again.

**better hurry up scotty, theres a prize if u find me on time**

Scott wanted to text Stiles to fuck off and get back to class, he didn’t want to play games. He was too tiered for that. But his curiosity was getting stronger by the second. He wanted to know what Stiles was going to give him. Although he might have an idea.

It was a regular thing after all they’d finally got together. They have been together for about five months, it wasn’t much, but it had felt like such a relief. Handjobs, blowjobs, sex, they’d finally managed to do it all. And they still did it whenever there was an opportunity. Scott stayed at Stiles’ almost every Wednesday when both his mom and Stiles’ dad had night shifts. He figured it would have something to do with sex.

So Scott focused. He took another deep breath, taking in everything that he could smell. There was the usual bathroom stench, the smell of cold food from the cafeteria, the people in general. But there was something else. Something that he had smelled many times, at least that’s what he thought. He couldn’t be quite sure. It was frustrating how faint it was.

And then there was a sound. Scott wasn’t sure he had even heard it, maybe he had imagined it, but it came again. It wasn’t the usual kind of sound you would get from the school. It felt like a grunt or a whimper, but it was gone as fast as it came.

He walked further down the hall, trying his best to make as little noise as possible, trying to let his nose lead him to the smell.

It wasn’t getting stronger, but it felt more familiar. He knew that smell and he knew that he loved it. But he didn’t know what it was or where it was coming from.

Scott hurried down the hall, down the stairs. He could hear water running. It was coming from the lockers. He knew the familiar sound from the many times he had taken a shower there, or the few he had taken a shower there with Stiles.

And then there was the faint whimper of a sound again. Scott’s claws suddenly showed up on his fingers. He looked at them, tried to remember all the sounds that made him lose control like that. Argent’s trackers always made his fangs grow out, or his eyes glow red. If Stiles had planted a tracker in the school, Scott was going to yell at him.

He got to the locker room. It was empty, but all of the showers were working. There was steam, and it was really fogging up all of Scott’s senses. All he could smell was the water. He hurried up to shut the showers off, getting his shirt a little wet, droplets falling here and there. He was sure that was part of Stiles’ plan. The other boy never did things half way.

It was better with the water off. He could hear again. Hear the chatter from the classroom that was right on top of the locker room.

A couple of minutes passed before his sense of smell fully returned and he knew he could smell something there. In one of the lockers there was something that smelled like Stiles. There was a strong sense on it. He was sure.

Scott sniffed it out, moving up the rolls of lockers until he was standing right in front of his own. He was almost sure he knew what was in there, maybe not in perfect detail, but he knew it was Stiles’ and it smelled intoxicating.

He braced himself, inhaling one last time before opening the locker. At first he didn’t notice anything unusual. His lacrosse gear was stuffed in there, but under his shirt there was another one. One of Stiles’ flannels. It was red and crumpled up at the bottom of the locker.

Scott picked it up and pressed it to his nose, breathing it in. Scott had smelled this many times before, many times when they had got each other off and sometimes when they hadn’t.

It was Stiles’ come.

It was something that humans couldn’t smell, not as intensely as a werewolf could, but it made Scott’s head fog. His dick twitched in his pants. Wanting to get to the real thing. Now fully aware what his prize would be. Knowing Stiles, he had already started and hopefully not too close to ending.

Scott stepped out of the locker room as fast as possible, shirt tight in hand. His mind was clouded by the strong smell of the piece of cloth in his hand. It was fresh, he knew it was. Stiles had come on the shirt just to fuck with Scott.

There was the unintelligible sound again, this time somewhat stronger. Scott didn’t have to wonder much to figure out what it was. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Stiles, somewhere in the school, hand around his cock making obscene noises that only Scott can pick up on. 

They were getting louder, and less apart. Stiles must be close, which only made Scott’s dick twitch again. Scott listened to the little whimpers Stiles was making and palmed himself. He hadn’t realized what he was doing until he could feel the uncomfortable hardness of his cock strained against his jeans.

He followed the noises, getting faster, almost running. He had an idea where Stiles might be, the smell from before was back in his nose again, getting stronger and stronger. He knew what it was now, it was Stiles’ arousal.

He had smelled it so many times in the past that he was almost ashamed that he didn’t recognize it at first. He was having trouble moving, his dick was brushing against his pants, he couldn’t help it when a couple of moans escaped his lips. Scott tried readjusting himself, but there was almost no effect. His every movement created friction that combined with his other senses was driving him crazy.

Scott just wanted to stop and unzip his pants. Press the shirt to his face, and jerk off to the sound of Stiles moaning. But he didn’t, he had to find Stiles and then they were going to make out and Scott would get to come.

He was running, trying to get to the basement as fast as possible. He could feel the thickness in the air with every step he took. There was a smell that only sex had, and it was filling Scott’s head with every step to the little room in the basement that only a couple of people actually used or even knew. It was the way to the Hale vault.

Scott tried to ignore the desperate little noises that were coming from down the hall, but every time he heard it, his dick just twitched more and more. He wanted to come so bad.

Scott was there, he just had to open the door and he won. He reached for the handle when a loud groan escaped from the room, he didn’t have to use his werewolf hearing to pick up on it.

Then there it was again, but this time there was a name, barely understandable in the mix of moans. “Scott…” Stiles moaned.

At that Scott palmed at his cock, letting out a moan of his own. He pushed the door open.

Stiles was facing him, on his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock stroking slowly, his eyes were barely open, at first Scott wasn’t sure, his other hand was behind him, Stiles rocking back into it.

“Took you long enough.” Stiles mumbled, looking up at Scott. What were before bright brown eyes, full of love were then almost black and filled with lust.

“Stiles…” Scott moaned, unable to keep his own hand off of his cock.

“Been waiting for you Scotty. ‘ve been preparing m’self.” Stiles said, still rocking himself back on his right hand.

Scott didn’t know what to say, couldn’t say anything really. He just let out a groan. Stiles looked up at him with a hint of a smirk.

“The big scary Alpha.” He said in a whisper.  Stiles stood up slowly, moving toward Scott, who’s mind was blanking out. “The apex predator, can’t even form a coherent thought, can you Scotty?” Stiles was close to him, chest flushed against his, cock pressing to his. Scott let out a shaky breath. He could feel the brush of Stiles’ lips while he was whispering against his skin. “You’re not that strong are you? You just need someone to take you apart, tell you what to do.”

Why was Stiles so hot? Scott had seen him embarrass himself enough times that this shouldn’t be so breathtakingly hot. Scott’s hips bucked against Stiles’. They both hissed at the contact. It was so good.

“You wanna fuck me, Scotty? Wanna mark me as yours so no one looks at me the wrong way?” Stiles asked, brushing his lips against Scott’s jaw. He is pressing open mouthed kisses along the Alpha’s neck, making Scott’s animal instinct want to pin Stiles against the floor and fuck him. But Scott had to have control over himself. He knew that this wasn’t just exercise about his senses, but his control too.

“Yes.” Scott whispered breathlessly. He wanted to touch Stiles, dig his fingers in the boy’s flesh to mark him as his, but he didn’t know if he was allowed.

Stiles dragged his palm over Scott’s dick, making his shudder. He rubbed Scott’s length through his jeans. “So hard just from smelling my come, huh Scotty?”

Scott only nodded he didn’t know if he could use is voice without it braking. Stiles didn’t stop rubbing him through his pants, Scott’s hand unclenched and the shirt fell to the ground, the hand going on the small of Stiles’ back, pressing them closer together. Stiles moaned into the kiss he was pressing against Scott’s neck.

“I bet you want to turn me around and fuck me, Scotty. The animal inside you is telling you to do it, so what’s stopping you?” Stiles asked, pressing his lips to Scott’s neck again and biting. He must have at least two hickeys by then, but Stiles wanted to mark him, show him who’s in control.

“You haven’t told me I can.” Scott barely got out. He was stuttering and trying to suppress the moans that were threatening to escape his mouth when Stiles sucked.

“The powerful Alpha waiting for orders by the defenseless human.” Stiles said and kissed him. Their lips pressed together and it was just teeth and tongue moving against each other. Scott fisted his free hand in the back of Stiles’ neck bringing him closer, keeping him in place.

And just like that Stiles disappeared. They were no longer pressed together and Scott felt the coldness of the room.

“Take your shirt off.” Stiles ordered from where he was kneeling right in front of Scott. The Alpha did as he was told and tossed his black shirt somewhere in the back. Stiles held up his own, the one that Scott had dropped to the ground. “Put it on.” Scott blinked at him, but didn’t ask any questions just took the shirt and threw it on. “Can you smell it?”

“Yes.” Scott answered without hesitation.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“You look so good.” Stiles said, moving long slender fingers against Scott’s clothed cock. Scott let out a shaky breath, but didn’t say anything. He wanted what Stiles had to give. He was patient enough. Stiles undid the button on Scott’s jeans making sure that with every move his hands brushed against his dick.

“Please…” Scott mumbled, legs shaking.

“You want me to suck your cock, Scotty?” Stiles asked, pulling down the zipper right over Scott’s dick.

“Yes, fuck Stiles, yes.” Scott said, trying to keep his voice steady but failing. His whole body was shaking, he had the urge to grab Stiles’ head and choke him with his cock. Stiles wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, but a stronger part of him enjoyed the slow build and the teasing that Stiles was offering him. He wanted whatever Stiles had to give.

Stiles pulled Scott’s jeans to his ankles and leaned in and pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s cock through his boxers.

“Shit, god.” Scott let out before he could stop himself. He could hear the low chuckle that escaped Stiles’ lips.

Stiles licked along the length of Scott’s cock, making him shudder with pleasure. There was just a thin material between Scott’s cock and Stiles’ actual tongue, that it was frustrating him that Stiles hadn’t pulled his boxers down with his jeans.

“Please… Stiles… Fuck” Scott begged, voice low and out of breath.

“What is it, Scotty?” Stiles asked, rubbing his palm against Scott’s dick. He pressed a kiss to his thigh as well, making Scott’s eyes shine bright red. “The Alpha’s going crazy.” Stiles smirked.

“Please suck my dick, Stiles.” Scott begged, closing his eyes, trying to get them back to normal, trying to regain his control.

With one swift motion Scott’s boxers were around his ankles and Stiles had a hand squeezing at the base of his cock. He licked at the tip, surely tasting the precome. They both moaned.

“So big, Scotty, not sure if it’s gonna fit in my mouth.” Stiles said with such fake innocence that Scott almost believed him, almost.

The Alpha opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles on his knees, long fingers wrapped around his cock, with the biggest grin on his face. “I’m sure your big mouth can handle it.” Scott said, trying to keep his voice steady even though the heat of Stiles’ hand on his cock was taking every last bit of effort not to thrust into it.

Stiles smirked and wrapped his mouth around the head of Scott’s cock, suddenly. The heat of the boy’s mouth was irresistible, it couldn’t compare to the hand still at the base of his cock. And then there was tongue licking at his slit, gathering all the precome. Scott moaned, fisting his fingers in Stiles’ hair. He didn’t move it, he just placed it there as something to hold on to.

Stiles looked up at him. His eyes were dark and hungry, lips swollen and stretched out by Scott’s cock. Stiles took the cock out of his mouth just for a couple of seconds and then took it back in. This time more of it, moving further down. His lips were stretching out and Scott could feel his tongue licking at the head.

Stiles pulled back again, giving Scott’s aching cock a tug with his hand. “Want me to take all of you, Scotty?”

“Shit, yes.” Scott answered.

“I’ve been practicing. Wanted to make my Alpha feel good.” Stiles said and went down on Scott’s dick. It wasn’t all the way in, but it was most of it. Scott let out a loud groan when he felt the back of Stiles’ throat.

“Fuck, dude, shit…” Scott just groaned.

Stiles pulled away with a gasp for air. He took one of Scott’s balls in his mouth sucking a little. Scott clenched his jaw, trying to stop from groaning too loud.

Stiles took him all the way down this time, Scott could feel his nose buried in his short pubes. Stiles had demanded that he kept them trimmed and nice.

Scott fisted both of his hands in Stiles’ hair keeping him at the base of his dick. The warmth was overwhelming and he knew that he didn’t want it to ever be gone. But Stiles gagged and pulled back against his hands. Scott released him instantly. He was in control.

Scott was watching his glossy eyes and swollen slicked with spit lips. He was working his other hand opening himself up. Stiles smiled and took some of Scott in his mouth again, moving his tongue along it. Scott was trembling.

“Fuck, Stiles I’m close…” Scott moaned, bracing himself for the release. But it never came. Stiles was off his cock with fingers squeezing his balls. “Shit, Stiles.” Scott groaned in pain.

“I want you to fuck me, Scotty.” Stiles’ voice hoarse and low, but it made Scott let out a small moan. “Wanna feel you raw inside me.” Scott moaned at that.

Stiles stood up and kissed Scott hard and dirty making sure Scott knew exactly what his cock tasted like. Stiles grabbed him by the shoulders and made him slowly sit on the ground. Then he sat in his lap, cocks rubbing against one another. Both boys moaned.

Stiles pushed Scott lying down. He helped him kick down his jeans and boxers. “’ve you ever had someone ride you, Scotty?” Stiles asked, opening up the flannel to drag his nails down Scott’s chest.

“Fuck.” Scott hissed. The pain went right to his cock and turned into pleasure.

Stiles tugged a few times on Scott’s cock before he lowered himself on it slowly. When his head was passed the first ring of muscles, Stiles’ head fell backwards, eyes closed. Scott wanted to thrust in, bury himself into the tight hole, but he wanted Stiles to feel good. He just placed his hands on Stiles’ hips squeezing lightly.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good.” Scott moaned. He had recovered from the blowjob and he could take a little charge, as much as Stiles would give him. The human bit his lower lip at the words. 

Stiles lowered himself all the way, making Scott drag his nails on pale hips. Both boys let out moan. Stiles moved his hips a little, just testing the water.

He looked down, opening his eyes. “Hey.” Scott said.

“Hey.” They were just staring at each other.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Scott murmured, and Stiles moved up earning a moan from the Alpha.

Stiles was moving his ass, making them both moan and groan. Scott was enveloped with Stiles’ heat and the way that he smelled of pure arousal and desire. The Alpha braced his feet on the ground and moved his hips up to meet with Sties’ thrusts.

“Shit, Scotty that’s it” Stiles groaned, digging his nails deeper into Scott’s chest.

There were just the sounds of shallow breaths and the hitting of skin against skin. Scott was trying to feel every part of Stiles’ body his hands roaming the boy’s body. Stiles was getting louder when Scott brushed his thumb against his nipple.

“I’m so close.” Scott breathed out. He could feel the warmth that always gathered up in his stomach, before the release came. 

“Make me come, Scotty. Come on.” Stiles begged. He didn’t feel any shame from it. The words were rushed and dirty and slurred.

Scott wrapped a hand around Stiles’ dick and pumped, it didn’t take more than three strokes and Stiles was coming thick ropes of white come on Scott’s stomach with a loud scream. “Fuck…”

“Oh god…” Rolled off of Scott’s lips before Stiles clenched around him and made him come, hips going up, buried deep in Stiles.

For a few minutes the two boys were looking at each other, panting. Stiles was sweaty and smelled just the right way. Used and fucked and Scott’s.

“Come on, we don’t wanna be late for out next class.” Stiles said, getting up with a hiss. Scott wanted to just lay there and cuddle and go to sleep, as uncomfortable and cold as the floor was.

“Shit, man that was amazing.” Scott said, looking around for something to clean himself with. “Stiles do you have a tissue or something?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Nope.” He replied with a pop. Stiles was just putting on his own pair of jeans.

“Well, what am I gonna clean myself with?” Scott asked. He didn’t want to have dried come on him, it was an unpleasant feeling that he would rather save himself.

“With what you’re wearing.” Stiles replied, throwing a grey shirt with some band logo or something on.

“You want me to wipe your come with your button up?” Scott asked, slowly taking it off of himself.

“Sure, god knows I’ve been doing it for the past seven months.” Stiles replied looking, turning to Scott.

“That’s why it smells like it.”

“Yep. And be careful how you clean yourself, cuz that’s what you’re wearing till the end of the day.” Stiles smiled, trying but failing to look even remotely innocent.

Scott was holding the red flannel in his hand wondering what to do. He couldn’t show up with a come stained shirt to school. But the thought of wearing it made something inside of him twist in a happy and dirty way.

“Come on, we don’t have all day.” Stiles said, stepping a little closer.

Scott went to the corner where his own black shirt was and grabbed it. He used the side of it to wipe the come off of his stomach and then put it on. Stiles was watching him with an amused smile, Scott felt heat creep up into his cheeks. He was self-conscious and it felt dirty to wear something like that. Surely Stiles wouldn’t have a problem with it, but Scott was never a dirty minded guy. Stiles had turned him into one. So when he put on all of his clothes Scott didn’t feel dirty, he felt safe wrapped into Stiles’ scent all over him, and even into his clothes.


End file.
